


Alias: Shadowed

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, Crossword, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: ANSWERSACROSS2 Lucy5 Gloves6 Jack Bristow8 Sydney10 Paul11 Leash12 Satisfaction13 Interrogation14 Harvard17 Morocco19 Through The Looking Glass22 Beach23 Ski24 K-Directorate25 Banker27 CIA28 Anna Espinosa30 History31 Graham32 In For Life34 Hotel35 Animation39 Milton Donne Central43 Gabardine47 Noah Hicks48 TeaDOWN1 Glasses3 Upstairs4 Brennan7 Bugs And Other Crawly Things9 Rambaldi15 Royal Blue16 Two18 Test20 Geography21 Scientist23 Sigma Chi26 Eel29 Pulse33 Daniel35 Anya36 Sloane37 Berlin38 Daytime40 Tool Belt41 Frisbee42 Fainted44 Brazil45 Russia46 Ilsa





	Alias: Shadowed

**Author's Note:**

> ANSWERS
> 
> ACROSS
> 
> 2 Lucy  
> 5 Gloves  
> 6 Jack Bristow  
> 8 Sydney  
> 10 Paul  
> 11 Leash  
> 12 Satisfaction  
> 13 Interrogation  
> 14 Harvard  
> 17 Morocco  
> 19 Through The Looking Glass  
> 22 Beach  
> 23 Ski  
> 24 K-Directorate  
> 25 Banker  
> 27 CIA  
> 28 Anna Espinosa  
> 30 History  
> 31 Graham  
> 32 In For Life  
> 34 Hotel  
> 35 Animation  
> 39 Milton Donne Central  
> 43 Gabardine  
> 47 Noah Hicks  
> 48 Tea
> 
> DOWN
> 
> 1 Glasses  
> 3 Upstairs  
> 4 Brennan  
> 7 Bugs And Other Crawly Things  
> 9 Rambaldi  
> 15 Royal Blue  
> 16 Two  
> 18 Test  
> 20 Geography  
> 21 Scientist  
> 23 Sigma Chi  
> 26 Eel  
> 29 Pulse  
> 33 Daniel  
> 35 Anya  
> 36 Sloane  
> 37 Berlin  
> 38 Daytime  
> 40 Tool Belt  
> 41 Frisbee  
> 42 Fainted  
> 44 Brazil  
> 45 Russia  
> 46 Ilsa


End file.
